Pesadilla de Halloween
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡31 de Octubre! ¡Día de Halloween! Sí, todos los shinobis están en una gran fiesta. ¿Qué sucederá al ir a una mansión embrujada? Las luces se apagan, los gritos retumban en las paredes, ¡¿qué es esa sombra detrás de ti! No apto para cardíacos. Three-shot
1. Pesadilla de Halloween Parte I

_¡Sí! ¡Ha llegado el día de Halloween! ¿Qué creen? Estaba mirando la tele, un maratón de halloween y se me ocurrió…¿por qué no escribo un fanfic de este día? Y ya es muy tarde lo sé, pero no debo dejar pasar esta oportunidad ^_^, además de que siempre participaba en concursos y esto me traerá buenos recuerdos =D._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. Y lo de Halloween…jeje bueno, eso sólo es la tradición XD._

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. Este será un three-shot ubicado en el Shippuden, donde crean que mejor se desarrollaría el Halloween.

8. ¡Vamos por la comedia!

_Three…two…one…¡now!_

_

* * *

_

**Pesadilla de Halloween. Parte I.**

¿Por qué a todos les gusta el Halloween? Estar disfrazados pidiendo dulces casa por casa, ¿no es algo aburrido? Ahhh, no cuando en serio te asustas, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué tal si es una mansión _realmente _embrujada?

-o-o-o-

_30 de Octubre._

-¿Una fiesta de Halloween? –preguntaba un rubio con una invitación negra con franjas moradas y naranjas.

-Así es –respondió la Haruno-. Tsunade-sama decidió hacer una fiesta de disfraces, e incluso invitó a los de Suna.

-¡Genial! –exclamó un chico vestido de verde-. ¡Los Sabaku No van a venir!

-A lo que tengo enterado –interrumpió un Hyuuga-. También va a venir Haruka _(¡Ja! ¡Aquí viene mi OC!)._

_-_¡Doble genial! –gritó Tenten-. Ya la extrañaba.

-Entonces…¿piensan ir? –preguntó tímidamente la oji-perla.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-No sé ustedes –aclaró Kiba-. Pero tengo ganas de una fiesta.

-¿Piensas llevar también a Akamaru? –inquirió un chico con cara problemática.

-¿Cómo va a llevar a un perro a una fiesta de Halloween? –preguntó Ino un tanto enfadada.

-Es posible –respondió un Akimichi.

-Sí –continuó Sai-. Si le ponen colmillos, será el perro vampiro.

-Bueno, bueno –siguió la peli-rosa-. ¿Vamos o no?

-Suena bien –dijo Naruto.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –comentó Lee.

-¿Y de qué se van a disfrazar? –cuestionó Neji.

-Tendremos que ir de compras… -respondió Tenten.

-Hay que ir de una vez –dijo Hinata-. Si no, se nos va a hacer demasiado tarde.

-De acuerdo –finalizó Kiba-. ¡Los veré mañana!

Y los shinobis partieron a encontrar un disfraz.

-o-o-o-

-¡Buahahaha! –Tsunade reía macabramente sentada en su escritorio.

-O_O Su risa me estremece… -decía Shizune totalmente pálida.

-Ni que lo digas… -murmuró el capitán Yamato a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto planea, Tsunade-sama? –inquirió un peli-plata estando de pie en la oficina de la Hokage junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Este plan es perfecto! –exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa tenebrosa-. ¡Les sacaremos un infarto!

-¿Y eso no es algo malo? –cuestionó otro vestido de verde.

-¡Claro que no, Gai! –gritó de nuevo Tsunade-. Es momento de ver cómo reaccionan-

-Será divertido verlos gritar –aclaró Yamato con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡Ja! –se rió Gai-. ¡Ya verás Kakashi! ¡La llama de la juventud hará que yo cause más gritos que tú!

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-U_U

-Este será un Halloween interesante… -murmuró Shizune por lo bajo.

-o-o-o-

_31 de Octubre._

Todos los shinobis invitados iban llegando al gran salón que se había rentado para hacer la fiesta. Disfraces por doquier, donde casi no se reconocía a nadie.

-¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó un rubio al ver a su compañera vestida de enfermera.

-¡¿Qué se supone que eres Naruto? –gritó la peli-rosa al verlo vestido así.

-¡Soy un fantasma! ¡De veras!

-¡Sakura-san! ¡Naruto-kun! –dijo un "pirata" llegando con sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que seas un pirata, Lee –dijo el oji-perla vestido de calavera.

-No había casi disfraces en la tienda…así que compré uno de hada –comentó Tenten decepcionadamente.

-Te ves bien, Tenten –la apoyó la Hyuuga-. No te preocupes.

-¡Auuuuuu! –exclamó el Inuzuka vestido de hombre lobo-. ¡Lo sabía Hinata! ¡Sabía que te decidirías por el traje de Morticia!

-Esto es…problemático.

-¿De qué te quejas? –inquirió Chouji-. Tú no estás vestido de un muñeco macabro.

-Sí…pero tú eres Chuckie, no Frankestein, como yo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Es sólo una fiesta! –los animó la Yamanaka-. Todos los disfraces aquí son únicos.

-Ja, y más el tuyo, Cleopatra –afirmó un Sai vestido del "Guasón".

-¡Chicos! –gritó Kakashi apareciendo enfrente de los shinobis.

-¡Ahhh! –exclamaron algunos por el susto que se llevaron.

-¿Qué se supone que eres, Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó Naruto.

-¡Soy un zombie!

-¿Y tú, Naruto? –intervino Yamato caminando con una calabaza en la mano y su cabeza por debajo del traje.

-¡Ahh! –exclamó Lee-. ¡No tiene cabeza!

-Si no la tuviera estuviera muerto –afirmó el aludido asomándose por arriba de la capa-. Tengo que ocultar mi cabeza si quiero ser "el jinete sin cabeza".

-¿Quién es la sábana andante? –preguntó Tsunade mirando al rubio.

Varias carcajadas se oyeron por parte de los presentes.

-¡No soy una sábana! ¡Soy un fantasma!

-Pues para mí eres una sábana con dos agujeros –aclaró Shizume vestida de Elizabeth Frankestein por un lado.

-¿Y qué es usted, Tsunade-sama? –inquirió Neji.

-Soy Medusa.

-¡Y yo soy Freddy Kruger! –gritó Gai apareciendo por otro extremo.

-¡Bien! ¡Que la fiesta comience! –exclamó la Hokage.

-¡Oi, oi, oi, oi! –una voz se comenzó a oír desde la entrada-. ¿Van a empezar la fiesta sin nosotros? –preguntó una "momia".

-¡Kankuro! –exclamó Kiba.

-Je, se nota que no nos querían esperar –comentó una diablita.

-¿Temari? –inquirió Shikamaru con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué acepté venir a esto? –cuestionó Drácula.

-Me estoy preguntando lo mismo que tú, Gaara –respondió una Hayashi vestida de bruja-. Aunque creo saber por qué fue…

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

-¡Vamos a Halloween! ¡Vamos a Halloween! –reclamaba un marionetista.

-¡No Kankuro! –contestó un pelirrojo enfadado.

-¡Vamos a Halloween! ¡Vamos a Halloween! –seguía insistiendo el chico.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

Dos horas después.

-¡Vamos a Halloween! ¡Vamos a Halloween! –el castaño no cesaba.

-¡Por Kami! –exclamó Haruka molesta-. ¡Llevas gritando lo mismo desde hace más de dos horas! Y te diré algo…¡son las tres de la mañana!

-Gaara…creo que ir a Halloween no nos hará daño –le comentó su hermana mayor.

-Lo que sea por callarlo.

-¡Vamos a Halloween! ¡Vamos a Halloween! –otra vez gritó lo mismo.

-¡De acuerdo! –vociferó Gaara en su límite-. ¡Iremos a Halloween!

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

-Creo que fue por el hecho de que no quería seguir oyéndolo… -finalizó Haruka a lado de sus amigos.

-¡Bueno! ¡Que la fiesta empiece! –gritó Kankuro lanzándose a la mesa de botanas.

-¡Temari-san! –dijo Tenten feliz-. ¡Que bueno que llegaron!

-Sí… -respondió la rubia-. No teníamos planeado venir.

-Pero era eso o morir consumidas en medio de la frasecita odiosa de Kankuro de "¡Vamos a Halloween!" –interrumpió Haruka.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, después de que todos comentaron acerca de sus disfraces, la cosa se ponía aburrida para la mayoría.

-Tsunade-sama… -dijo Kakashi.

-Sí –respondió la Hokage-. Ya es hora. Todos conocen el plan, ¿cierto?

-¡Sí! –afirmaron los que anteriormente habían estado en su oficina.

-Bien, que los sustos comiencen.

Shizune se paró sobre el pequeño escenario que se encontraba en el amplio lugar, hablando por el micrófono.

-¡Oi! Chicos, parece que se están aburriendo.

-Sí… -contestaron casi todos en voz apagada.

-¿Han oído hablar de la casa embrujada de Konoha?

Los murmullos comenzaron.

-Dicen que ahí vivía una vieja que se suicidó y que su espíritu todavía ronda por los pasillos –comentó Kiba.

-Yo oí que habían asesinado a un niño y que su alma no puede descansar –siguió Hinata.

-¡Hay que ir a ver! –exclamó Kankuro entusiasmado.

-¿Y qué tú no le tenías miedo a los fantasmas? –inquirió Chouji.

-Ay, por favor –continuó el marionetista-. Eso sólo era cuando era más chico, ahora ya no me asustan cosas así.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kankuro-san –dijo Sai-. Será divertido ir a ver.

-Excelente –comentaba Tsunade por lo bajo-. Han decidido ir por su propia cuenta sin que Kakashi los persuada.

-¡Entonces vámonos! –gritó Ino saliendo por la puerta y seguida por los demás.

-¡Yo no quiero ir! –exclamó Naruto.

-No seas miedoso, Naruto –le dijo Sakura-. Son puras leyendas, no creo que sean de verdad.

-Además –intervino Gaara-. Eso será mejor que estar encerrados en este lugar sin hacer nada.

-Se han ido –dijo Tsunade-. ¡Gai, Kakashi, Shizune, Yamato! ¡Ya saben que hacer! ¡En marcha!

-¡Sí!

Y ellos también se dispersaron en medio de la noche iluminada por una gran luna llena en el cielo.

-o-o-o-

-Aquí es –dijo el Uzumaki viendo horrorizado la gran casa vieja de por lo menos una manzana de amplitud.

-Wow, sí que es grande –comentó Sakura.

-Y bien, ¿vamos a entrar? –preguntó Lee.

-No, sólo vinimos a sacarle fotografías para el álbum de recuerdos –respondió Neji-. Obvio que vamos a entrar.

-Vamos pues entonces –dijo Tenten dando un paso al frente.

-No sé que tanto le ven a este lugar –comentó Temari-. Es sólo una casa vieja.

-Parece que esto también va a estar aburrido después de todo –murmuró Gaara mordiendo sus colmillos falsos.

-¿Saben? Creo que debí dejar mi escoba en el salón ese –expresó la peli-violeta.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Kankuro-. Con o sin escoba ya das miedo. Es más…estando normal tú solita ya das miedo.

La Hayashi lo miró con cara asesina.

-Tranquilícense –intervino Hinata-. Vinimos a ver qué hay de curioso en este lugar.

-Por cierto –interfirió el Inuzuka-. ¿Qué pasó con Shino?

-Está en el hospital –contestó Shikamaru-. Tuvo un accidente y no podrá salir en una semana.

-¡Basta de parloteo! –gritó Chouji desesperado-. ¡Yo quiero entrar!

-Esto me está dando mala espina… -comentó Ino mientras seguía a los demás.

-Veamos –comenzó a hablar Sai-. Si en caso de que haya algo raro allí dentro, si llevamos una buena velocidad para salir corriendo, la velocidad por el tiempo y la distancia que haya nos llevará a una salida, multiplicada por la aceleración que cada uno de nosotros tenga, dividida entre los segundos, que es el tiempo.

-¡Tiempo, tiempo! –lo calló Naruto-. Sai, no entiendo ni jota de lo que dices, si algo nos espanta, salimos corriendo y punto.

-Bien, aquí vamos –terminó Sakura.

Los shinobis entraron a un lugar completamente oscuro, donde sólo los rayos de luz de la luna atravesaban las ventanas iluminando escasamente algunos pasillos del enorme lugar. Las puertas crujían por la madera podrida y varias tablas del suelo se levantaban por las condiciones de humedad en las que habían estado durante años. Todo estaba muy silencioso.

-¿Pueden ver algo? –inquirió Lee.

-Aquí no hay nada –aclaró el oji-perla.

-¡Aaahh! –gritó Tenten.

Los demás también hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Los asusté? –inquirió la castaña.

-¡Noooo! –respondió Temari con sátira-. ¡Sólo gritamos por placer!

-Silencio –los calló Gaara-. ¿Oyen eso?

-¿Oír qué? –preguntó la Hayashi.

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon a lo largo del camino, algunos se quedaron helados.

-Miau –maulló un gato pardo.

-Ah…tan sólo es un gato –dijo Kankuro aliviado.

-¡Ahhhh! –exclamó Hinata.

-¡¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kiba.

-¡Vi algo caminando en el otro extremo!

-Ay, no es para tanto –trató de calmarla el Nara-. Ha de ser sólo tu imaginación.

Chouji comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede, Chouji? –inquirió Ino viendo a su compañero en ese estado.

La piel del Akimichi se había puesto totalmente chinita, su rostro estaba pálido y lo único que ahora quería hacer era salir corriendo.

-¡Chouji! –le gritó Sai-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Un fantasma! –gritó apuntando a una sombra enfrente.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! –se oyeron espeluznantes gritos en toda la casa, haciendo eco alrededor de las paredes y unas pavorosas risas macabras retumbaron por todo el lugar.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

¡Buahahaha! ¿Les está gustando? Bueno, yo pretendía hacer esto en un one-shot, pero pensé que iba a estar muy largo, así que lo haré en un two-shot. Esperen próximamente la continuación, si alcanzo, mañana la publicaré._

_¡No inventen! Se me secó el cerebro buscándole un disfraz diferente a cada uno. Mmm…veamos…ni Drácula, Morticia, Frankenstein, Chuckie, El Guasón, Elizabeth Frankenstein, Freddy Kruger y el jinete sin cabeza no son de mi propiedad, sólo los tomé prestados porque no se me ocurría de qué disfrazar a los personajes._

_Para los que leyeron y no conocen a mi OC, se llama Hayashi Haruka, si quieren saber más de ella, sean bienvenidos en mi otro fic, "El Pasado en la Arena"._

_Esto es todo, los espero en la siguiente parte, que tendrá más comedia que ésta._

_¡Sayonara!_


	2. Pesadilla de Halloween Parte II

_¡Sí! Aquí está la continuación de la primera parte. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

_Agradezco a:_

_***-_shinofan_-* **_

_**esp-yume**_

_**Valerii Hyuga**_

_Por sus comentarios, que la verdad no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto. Y lamento no haber actualizado ayer, como lo prometí, es que tuve demasiadas ocupaciones y sólo había escrito la mitad del capítulo, pero aquí está la segunda parte. Por cierto, ¿recuerdan que había dicho que este sería un two-shot? ¡Pues cambio de planes! Será de tres capítulos por el hecho de que nuevas ideas llegaron a mi mente, espero que les guste n_n_

_

* * *

_

**Pesadilla de Halloween. Parte II.**

-¡Chouji! –le gritó Sai-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Un fantasma! –gritó apuntando a una sombra enfrente.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! –se oyeron espeluznantes gritos en toda la casa, haciendo eco alrededor de las paredes y unas pavorosas risas macabras retumbaron por todo el lugar.

-¡Un fantasma! –gritó también el Uzumaki corriendo horripilado delante de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué rayos era eso? –exclamó Sakura.

-¡Un fantasma! ¡¿Qué no lo viste? -gritó Lee.

-Eso no era un fantasma… -trató Neji de calmarse a sí mismo.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó Tenten-. ¿Entonces qué era?

-No lo sé… -respondió Temari-. Pero creo que ya no está.

-¿Dónde estamos? –inquirió Gaara tratando de ver el lugar en plena oscuridad.

-Parece como si fuera una sala –contestó Haruka.

-¿Qué se oye? –cuestionó Kankuro poniéndose nervioso al oír un tiritar que bramaba en el suelo.

-Es sólo Naruto –contestó el Inuzuka-. Está temblando como un flan.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun? –inquirió la oji-perla.

El rubio sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Oi! ¡Creo que encontré algo! –exclamó Shikamaru apretando un interruptor de la pared.

-¡Luz! –gritó el Akimichi.

-Haruka tenía razón –dijo Sai-. Esto es una sala.

-No puedo creer que la casa todavía tenga luz –comentó la Yamanaka.

Y como haciendo caso al comentario de Ino, la casa volvió a quedar en penumbras.

-¡Gracias Ino! –gritó Naruto enfadado.

-No sé ustedes… -dijo Sakura-. Pero pienso que es mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Estás asustada? –inquirió Lee.

-No por estar asustados –respondió el Hyuuga en voz de la Haruno-. Pero siento que aquí hay algo extraño.

-Apoyo a Neji –continuó Tenten-. Tal vez las leyendas sean ciertas.

-Pero hay varias versiones, según a lo que nos contaron, ¿o no? –dijo la de las cuatro coletas.

-Sí –contestó Hinata-. Pero en algo se concuerda, en todas hay fantasmas.

-¿Y de verdad creen en eso? –inquirió Gaara.

-Claro que sí –dijo la Hayashi-. ¿No recuerdas lo que nos pasó en una misión y se nos apareció un espíritu o lo que haya sido?

-Ahh…tienen razón. Esa misión fue horrible –apuntó el marionetista con escalofríos.

-Bueno, entonces hay que irnos ya –dijo Kiba-. Creo que ya vimos suficiente por hoy.

Los shinobis avanzaron cautelosamente por el pasillo en el cual habían corrido anteriormente, cuando las luces volvieron de sorpresa a la casa.

-Vaya, parece que la energía regresó después de todo –indicó el Nara.

-Pues ni tanto –dijo Chouji al ver que se apagaban y volvían a encenderse.

-Por lo menos tenemos unos pocos segundos de visión –aclaró la Yamanaka.

-Avancemos, pues –finalizó Sai enfrente de los demás.

-¿Saben? Creo que no es muy conveniente andar disfrazados en lugares así –dijo el Uzumaki.

-Ni que lo digas –lo apoyó Sakura-. Ni siquiera traemos con nosotros nuestros equipos ninjas.

Siguieron caminando lentamente, hasta que varios crujidos se oían a la lejanía.

-¿Oyen eso? –cuestionó Lee.

-Todos lo oímos –contestó Neji-. ¿Qué creen que sea?

-Hay que revisar –dijo Temari.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ni muerta! –exclamó Tenten-. ¡No debemos meternos en estos líos, porque al rato si se nos aparece algo, sí nos vamos a asustar!

-¡Buahahaha! –una risa escalofriante se escuchó a pocos metros de distancia de los shinobis. Era una voz ronca y fría como la noche.

-Todos oímos eso, ¿verdad? –intervino Gaara-. Ahora…¡corran!

Los chicos salieron a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¡Más rápido! –gritó Haruka al sentir que lo que sea que haya provocado esa risa se acercaba a ellos.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, al momento de llegar a la puerta, ésta se cerró estrepitosamente. Kankuro llegó primero forcejeándola sin lograr nada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No es momento para que te cierres!

Empezaron a golpearla, empujarla y demás, pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –murmuró Hinata congelada por la escena.

Kiba miraba en todas direcciones tratando de hallar una salida.

-¡Por allá! –gritó al encontrar una ventana abierta en el extremo opuesto a la "cosa" que los seguía.

Volvieron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero la ventana también se cerró.

-¡Ábrete! –vociferó Shikamaru desesperado.

-¡Vamos a morir! –increpó el Akimichi hincado de rodillas.

De pronto, varios relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo, y una tormenta se empezó a dar en toda la zona.

-Genial, lo que faltaba –dijo Ino-. Esto no podría dar más miedo.

En medio de los relámpagos, Sai pudo divisar una salida, o por lo menos un acceso a un lugar lejos de lo que los venía persiguiendo.

-¡Síganme! –gritó mientras los demás, inseguros, marchaban a su paso.

-o-o-o-

Minutos después, los ninjas lograron a entrar a una habitación sin ventanas y cerraron la puerta sellándola con varios muebles que había allí dentro.

-¿Están todos bien? –preguntó el rubio entre jadeos.

-Sí –respondió la mayoría.

-Creo que yo mojé mi traje –dijo Lee-. ¡No! ¡Esto se lava en seco!

-Iaj…que asco –comentó Sakura alejándose de él.

-Aparte de que Lee explotó… -dijo Neji.

-¡¿Explotó! –gritó Kankuro.

-No idiota –le dijo la Hayashi-. Es sólo un modo de decir.

-Bueno… -continuó el Hyuuga-. Aparte de que Lee reventó, ¿los demás están bien?

-Sí –volvieron a responder.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó Tenten espantada.

-Es verdad después de todo –contestó Temari-. Esta casa está embrujada.

-No realmente embrujada –la corrigió su hermano pelirrojo-. Pero por lo menos parece ser que tiene un espíritu rondando en ella.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Hinata en medio de la incertidumbre.

-Por ahora hay que esperar –dijo el Inuzuka.

-¡¿Esperar? –gritó Shikamaru-. ¡Acabas de ver que "eso" nos espantó! Todas las salidas están selladas, ¡¿cómo puedes decir tranquilamente algo así si todos estamos encerrados aquí?

-Shikamaru tiene razón –dijo el Akimichi-. Mientras estemos encerrados…quien sabe que nos pueda pasar.

-¡¿De quién fue la estúpida idea de venir aquí? –exclamó Ino furiosa.

-Creo que fue de Kankuro –respondió Sai.

Todos miraron al marionetista.

-¡Oi, oi, oi! ¡Esperen un momento! –indicó el castaño-. Yo sólo les dije que sería buena idea venir, pero no era para que me hicieran caso, además, señorita sabelotodo –dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia-. Tú fuiste la primera en salir del salón para dirigirse a esta casa, así que no me echen la culpa a mí.

-Kankuro tiene razón –continuó Naruto-. Esto no es culpa de nadie, pues todos accedimos a venir.

-¡Ya sé de quién es la culpa! –gritó la Haruno-. ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que Shizune mencionó lo de la casa embrujada!

-¡Basta ya! –vociferó Lee-. ¡No es culpa de nadie! ¡No resolveremos nada si nos sentamos a buscar quién es el culpable!

-Apoyo a Lee –opinó Neji-. Todos accedimos a venir, así que ahora hay que atenernos a las consecuencias.

-Shhh –dijo Tenten con un dedo posado en sus labios-. Parece que está afuera.

A través de la puerta, se veía el reflejo de una sombra caminando alrededor del lugar. Se acercó cada vez más a donde los shinobis estaban ocultos. A Naruto se le heló la sangre. "Eso" comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta. Varios chicos se asustaron, pero al final, se fue.

-Fiu… -murmuró Temari apaciguada-. Creo que ya se fue.

-Hay que salir de aquí, pero ya –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bien, ¿pero cómo? –inquirió la Hayashi.

-Creí que ustedes ya tendrían una idea a estas alturas -comentaba el marionetista.

-El problema es que ninguno de nosotros trae armas para por lo menos hacer un agujero –dijo Hinata.

-Por cierto… -dijo el Inuzuka-. ¿Sabías que das miedo en la oscuridad? –preguntó alejándose tres pasos de ella.

-Pues de hecho, todos damos miedo en plena oscuridad, con disfraces de monstruos y maquillados –aclaró el Nara.

-Entonces…¿qué? –inquirió Chouji impaciente.

-¿Alguna idea Sai? –preguntó Ino dirigiéndose "al Guasón".

-Oi, tú, cabeza de yucateco –dijo refiriéndose a Shikamaru Frankestein-. Tú eres el genio, ¿alguna idea?

-Sí –respondió cortante-. Necesitamos que alguien revise y trate de ver en qué se encuentra para lo que creemos que es un fantasma, después de eso, usaremos ninjutsus para romper la puerta principal, pero una vez de que alguien distraiga a esa "cosa".

-Un fallo en tus planes –intervino Haruka-. No sabemos que es lo que hace "eso", que tal si uno sale de la supuesta carnada y es atacado, además si es un fantasma, éstos se mueven con velocidad superior a la nuestra y nos alcanzaría antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo para abrir la puerta.

-O_O. Oh, por Kami –dijo Naruto-. Shikamaru fue derrotado en lo que es mejor, planeando estrategias.

-De hecho, Haruka es más inteligente que Shikamaru –opinó Temari con burla.

-Ya, ya –interrumpió la Haruno-. No estamos aquí para saber el coeficiente intelectual de cada uno. Pero Haruka tiene razón, no sabemos si quiera qué es eso que nos sigue, ¿y qué tal si es una broma?

-¿Y una broma de quién? –inquirió Lee.

-No puede ser ninguna broma –aclaraba Neji-. No se sentían presencias al momento en que entramos a la casa.

-Bueno, bueno, pero es cierto –decía Tenten-. Alguien tiene que ir a ver.

Todos se miraban entre sí.

-Está bien, yo lo haré –aclaró Kankuro-. Hay otra puerta de este lado, iré a revisar y enseguida regreso.

El marionetista salió sigilosamente, mientras los demás esperaban con cierto nerviosismo.

-¡Ahhhh! –se escucharon los gritos del castaño desde afuera de la habitación.

El chico entró lo más rápido que pudo y cerrando la puerta con seguros y unos que otros muebles.

-¡¿Qué sucedió? –exclamó su hermana rubia.

-¡Me acaban de sacar un infarto! –gritó el aludido en forma de respuesta.

-¿Quién? –inquirió Gaara-. ¿El que nos venía siguiendo?

-¡No lo sé! –vociferó el marionetista-. ¡Lo que pasa es que estábamos tan apurados que no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos!

-Mentecato… -murmuró Haruka-. Por lo menos viste qué era.

-No era el otro…esta es una mujer…¡horripilante! ¡Con cara de muerta! Le debieron poner un letrero que dijera "Cuidado con el muerto. No asustarse".

-Pero, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la Hyuuga.

-Sí, ahora, ¿podrían traerme una ambulancia? –preguntó el Sabaku No mientras caía totalmente pálido al suelo.

Temari y Gaara ayudaron a poner a su hermano de pie mientras se le pasaba el susto.

-Bueno, creo que ya es todo –dijo el Inuzuka-. A las tres salimos corriendo de aquí.

-¿Cuándo son tres…? –preguntó Kankuro mareado.

-Por Kami, tú ni siquiera sabes contar –le dijo la Hayashi.

-¡Sí sé! Mira, 1…¿qué sigue?

-Mentecato…

-¡Ya Haruka! –le reclamó el castaño-. ¡Estoy asustado! ¿Sí? Ya te lo dije, estoy asustado, no sé qué rayos está pasando, no es momento para que empieces a insultarme.

Pero la discusión fue interrumpida por varios golpes en la puerta por la que Kankuro acababa de entrar. Gritos espeluznantes acompañaban los ruidos, y ahora, no sólo en esa puerta…sino en ambas.

-¡Ahhh! –exclamó Chouji-. ¡No es sólo uno! ¡Vamos a morir!

-Mierda… -decía Shikamaru-. El plan se fue a la basura.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –inquirió Ino asustada.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sai jalando un pedazo de madera del suelo.

Al momento en que Sai dijo eso, un pasadizo por debajo del lugar se abrió llevándose consigo a Naruto, Haruka, Sakura y Neji. La abertura se cerró al instante, dejando a los demás con el problema de los que trataban de abrir las puertas.

-¡Chicos! –gritaba Lee desesperado tratando de abrir el agujero por donde habían caído sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Sai! –gritó Tenten colérica.

-¡Sólo moví una tabla!

-¡Hazlo otra vez! –gritó Temari al ver que una mano había roto el vidrio de la puerta tratando de entrar.

El chico rápidamente jaló la tabla, haciendo que todos los presentes también desaparecieran en medio de la oscuridad.

_

* * *

¿Qué sucedió con los ninjas? ¿Y qué pasó con los monstruos que los vienen siguiendo?_

_Todo esto y más en la última parte. Creo que la comedia no me funcionó del todo, pero el suspenso está bien, ¿o no?_

_¿Existen ambulancias en el mundo de Naruto? Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima._

_¡Sayonara!_


	3. Pesadilla de Halloween Parte III

Ok, ahora sí la última parte. Primeramente agradezco a:

_**esp-yume**_

_**Valerii Hyuga**_

_**Nombre (?)**_

_**Lucy Matsudaira**_

_**hiromihyuga24**_

Por sus reviews y que bueno que causó risa XD. Espero que disfruten esto que viene C=.

* * *

**Pesadilla de Halloween. Parte III.**

-¡Ahhh! –se oían varios gritos desde distintas partes de la casa.

-o-o-o-

-Auch...eso dolió –dijo una Sakura que se sobaba la espalda.

-¿De qué te quejas? –preguntó Naruto-. A ti no te cayeron unos 200 kilos encima. ¡Quítense! ¡No me dejan respirar!

Todos se pusieron de pie.

-De por sí con trabajos veía antes –dijo una voz femenina-. Ahora ya estoy ciega como murciélago y eso que "soy bruja". Veamos…por lo que oí…estamos Sakura y Naruto, ¿hay algún otro sobreviviente?

-Sí –respondió otra voz.

-¿Neji? –inquirió la Haruno.

-¡No! Recuerden que soy la calaca viviente o si quieren llámenme "Puro Hueso".

-¿Somos todos? –preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Eso parece –respondió la peli-violeta.

-¿Dónde estamos? –cuestionó el oji-perla.

-¿Crees que si lo supiéramos no te hubiéramos dicho? –contestó la peli-rosa.

-Basta de lloriqueos, somos ninjas –aclaró la Hayashi-. Usemos jutsus.

-Sí –respondió Naruto-. ¿Alguien crea lámparas?

Haruka comenzó a canalizar una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de su mano izquierda, creando una llamarada.

-Wow –exclamó Naruto-. No sabía que podías utilizar el elemento fuego.

-No es ningún elemento –contradijo la chica-. Es sólo una gran cantidad de energía concentrada que produce fuego. Por lo menos esto nos servirá durante un rato.

La peli-violeta iluminó un poco el lugar.

-Parece un sótano –dijo Neji-. Siento como si algo estuviera recorriendo mis pies.

-Ja, yo siento lo mismo –dijo la Haruno.

Haruka acercó la luz al suelo, dejando ver cientos de cucarachas y otros insectos caminando.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –gritaron los cuatro.

-o-o-o-

-Maldición –dijo un marionetista-. Me di de lleno en la cabeza.

-Genial –expresó su hermana-. Para que quedes más loco de lo que estás.

Hubo un gran trueno en el exterior de la casa.

-¡Mierda! ¡Y con esa tormenta para que de más miedo! –gritó una Yamanaka.

-¿En dónde estamos? –inquirió "El Guasón".

-Parece que caímos a un sótano –respondió un pelirrojo.

-¿Somos los únicos? –cuestionó Kankuro.

-Eso parece. Odio admitirlo, pero tengo miedo –confesó Temari.

-Igual –dijo Ino.

-No es momento para quejarnos –aclaró Sai-. Tenemos que buscar la manera de resolver este "asunto".

-Sí Sai –respondió Gaara irónicamente-. Los asuntos son como los traseros, todos tenemos uno. ¿Cómo pretendes salir de aquí en medio de la oscuridad y sin siquiera saber dónde están los demás?

-No sé ustedes –comentó Kankuro-. Pero apoyo a Sai, primero debemos salir nosotros de aquí para luego buscar a los otros.

-No necesitas un chicle para que revienten tus ideas eh, genio. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Recuerda que si usamos algún jutsu podemos destruir el lugar entero –le contestó la de las cuatro coletas.

-Temari tiene razón –siguió la Yamanaka-. Incluso si usamos algo de menor magnitud, no sabemos si podría afectar a los demás.

-Tú sí piensas –le dijo Gaara-. No como mi hermano.

5 segundos después.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que ella sí piensa? –exclamó Kankuro.

-Justo lo que quise decir, idiota –le contestó el pelirrojo.

-¡Basta de peleas! ¡Saldremos de aquí lo quieran o no!

-No, pues de que queremos, queremos –comentó Temari.

-o-o-o-

-¿Hay alguien aquí? Que sólo respondan los vivos –dijo el "pirata".

-No es momento para tus frases célebres, Lee –le dijo Tenten.

-¿D-Dónde estamos? –preguntó tímidamente la Hyuuga.

-Parece como si hubiéramos caído un piso o a una entrada subterránea –aclaró Kiba sobándose la espalda.

-¿Cuántos somos? –inquirió un Nara.

-A contar por las voces que he oído, e incluyéndome, somos seis –aclaró "el muñeco diabólico".

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Lee.

-¿Crees que si lo supiéramos no hubiéramos ido ya a buscarlos? –inquirió la castaña con socarronería.

-Chicos –trató de calmarlos la oji-perla-. No hay que discutir. Hay que hallar la manera de salir de aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata –opinó el Inuzuka.

-Sí –habló Shikamaru-. ¡Hinata! ¡Usa tu Byakugan y dinos que es lo que puedes ver!

-¡Byakugan! –la Hyuuga activó su técnica ocular-. No veo nada…un momento…¡allá están los Sabaku No, Ino y Sai!

-¿Y Naruto y los restantes? –preguntó el Akimichi.

-¡Del otro lado! –contestó Hinata.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Tenten alegre-. Ahora hay que buscar una salida.

-Tal vez esto sólo sea un sencillo juego de palabras –habló Lee-. ¡Ábrete sésamo!

-No estamos en "Aladín y los cuarenta ladrones", Lee –le dijo el "hombre lobo".

-Sólo quise hacer un intento T_T

-o-o-o-

-Como odio los insectos… -murmuraba la Hayashi una vez que había incinerado a todas las alimañas.

-Entonces Neji… -habló Naruto cambiando el tema-. ¿Dices que los demás están del otro lado?

-Por centésima vez, sí –respondió el genio Hyuuga-. Se encuentran en el mismo nivel que nosotros.

-Parece que todos cayeron cuando Sai movió ese tablón del suelo –habló Sakura.

-¿Qué haces Haruka? –inquirió el rubio viendo a su compañera tocando los muros con firmeza.

-Estoy buscando el punto más débil que nos permita salir de aquí.

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? –preguntó Neji.

-No lo planeo –respondió ella-. Simplemente lo hago. Con tan sólo utilizar chakra concentrado en la palma de la mano se puede saber algo así.

-¿Por qué no mejor buscas ese punto débil en la parte superior para salir directamente a la entrada? –cuestionó la Haruno.

-¿En verdad quieres volver a donde está "esa cosa"? Pienso que sería mejor reunirnos con los demás.

-¡Sería mejor que usara un Rasengan para abrir el muro! ¡De veras! –exclamó Naruto.

-No sabemos qué tan firme es la estructura –dijo el oji-perla-. Si usas eso, todo se nos puede venir encima.

-¡Lo encontré! –vociferó Haruka-. Sakura, necesito que con mucho cuidado des uno de tus golpeas justo aquí.

-Será un placer.

La peli-rosa dio un puñetazo en donde la había indicado la Hayashi, haciendo que se creara una leve capa de polvo mientras los ninjas caminaban y llegaban a otra habitación.

-o-o-o-

-¿Oyeron eso? –preguntó Kankuro.

-Claro que sí, no estamos sordos –respondió su hermana-. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Y cómo? –inquirió Ino mientras suspiraba.

-No traigo mi tinta como para crear algo que nos saque de aquí –comentó Sai.

-Ni yo mi arena. Dejé mi calabaza en el tonto salón ese –finalizó el pelirrojo.

-Creo que no será necesario… -murmuraba el marionetista mientras una de las paredes que los rodeaba caía lentamente por un golpe producido por Sakura.

-¡Chicos! –gritó Naruto-. ¡Que bueno que los encontramos! ¡De veras!

-Bueno –habló Temari-. Por lo menos ya encontramos a la sábana andante.

-Ah, como das lata, ¡que no soy una sábana!

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Haruka tratando de localizar a sus amigos faltantes.

-Están en otra habitación –aclaró el Hyuuga-. Tal vez Lee pueda ser capaz de sacarlos de ahí.

-¿En serio? –inquirió Ino con sátira-. Yo quisiera ver eso.

-¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó Sai viendo la pequeña llamarada que la Hayashi sostenía en la palma de su mano.

-Fuego, ¿qué nunca lo habías visto?

-Claro que sí U_U. Me refería a cómo fue que lo creaste, o al menos que tengas un encendedor instalado.

-Sólo concentré energía y algo de chakra.

-Eh, Haruka –habló Gaara-. Ten cuidado con eso, recuerda que la última vez –se acercó a su hermano elevando la voz-. Gracias a una leve e involuntaria ventosidad de gas sulfuro casi nos quedamos sin cocina.

-Sí –lo apoyó y Temari-. Y seguida de la poscombustión, vino la muerte del pavo. Por lo menos me ahorré el trabajo de matarlo.

-¡He dicho mil millones de veces que lo sentía! –exclamó el castaño.

-o-o-o-

-¿Los oyeron? –inquirió Tenten.

-Sí –respondió Hinata-. Son ellos.

-¡Ahora Lee! –indicó el Nara.

-¡Remolino de la Hoja! –y la gran bestia "pirata" hizo un agujero en otra pared.

-Bueno…pienso que ahora ya lo creo –corrigió la Yamanaka al ver la acción de su compañero.

-Por fin –suspiró Chouji-. ¿Ahora sí estamos juntos todos de nuevo?

-Eso parece –contestó el Inuzuka.

-Oye niño perro –dijo Naruto-. ¿Cómo nos localizaron?

-¡Que no soy niño perro! ¡Soy niño lobo! ¡Perdón! ¡Soy hombre lobo!

-Usamos el Byakugan de Hinata y el taijutsu de Lee –aclaró Tenten.

-Con tanta sorpresa y susto, se me va a acabar toda la flora…y la fauna del intestino –dijo el marionetista.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos juntos –interfirió Lee-. Creo que es hora de que nos larguemos de aquí.

-Aparte de que ya podemos ver mejor –dijo la castaña refiriéndose a la llamarada que proporcionaba Haruka.

-¿Y si nos volvemos a encontrar con esa cosa? –preguntó la Hyuuga algo atemorizada.

-Tendremos que enfrentarla –determinó resuelto Kiba.

-Y si es necesario, destruiremos la casa –Shikamaru tenía una expresión seria.

-¡Vamos entonces! –gritó el Akimichi tratando de dar ánimos.

Todos los shinobis lograron hallar una escalera al fondo de las habitaciones subterráneas, saliendo a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca.

-Parece que está despejado –indicó Naruto asomando la cabeza ligeramente por una puerta.

-Avanza pues –le dijo la Haruno empujándolo.

Salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible, hasta que sucedió lo predecible, se volvieron a topar con "esa cosa".

-¡Ahhh! –exclamó la mayoría.

-¡Corran por sus vidas! –gritó inesperadamente el Hyuuga.

Algunos chocaron entre sí.

-¡A la derecha, idiotas! –Haruka trataba de que sus amigos no se separaran de nuevo.

-¡No, no! –gritó Temari-. ¡A la izquierda! –puesto que otra de esas "cosas" había aparecido.

-¡Maldita sea! –vociferaba el marionetista-. ¡Sí eran dos después de todo!

-No es la hora de ver cuántos eran, ¡sólo corran!

-Me siento ridículo –habló Gaara.

-No es momento para eso –le indicó Sai-. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Si usamos jutsus, de seguro los atravesarán, pues son fantasmas.

-¡Naruto! –gritó la peli-rosa al ver que su amigo estaba al final-. ¡¿No puedes correr más lento?

-¡Lo siento Sakura-chan! ¡Yo no tengo un motor instalado en el trasero!

-¡Por allá! –Lee señaló una puerta abierta al final del pasillo.

Y todos entraron, sellando el lugar al instante. Chouji cayó al suelo agotado.

-¡Chouji! –gritó Tenten asustada temiendo que le hubiera sucedido algo-. ¡Di algo por favor!

-¿Quién de ustedes comió ajo? –preguntó él.

-Bueno…parece que está bien después del todo –afirmó la Hyuuga.

-Tendremos que atacar, pero ya, a ver si funciona –dijo Kiba.

-Esas peticiones se salen de rango –contestó el Nara.

-Pues que compren un rango más grande –respondió "el fantasma".

-Creo que a lo que Shikamaru se refiere –dijo Neji-. Es que no podemos atacar sin saber lo que podría ocasionar.

-¿Y qué? –habló Temari-. ¿Nos volveremos a quedar encerrados aquí?

-Aparte de que estamos todos amontonados –comentó la Hayashi-. ¿Te molesto? –inquirió viendo que Kankuro la estaba pisando.

-A veces –respondió el castaño.

-U_U

-Ya me harté –opinó el menor de los Sabaku No-. Si no van a salir, de acuerdo, yo seré la carnada mientras ustedes corren y salen de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Estás seguro? –la Yamanaka se sorprendió por acción tan precipitada.

-Bueno, ya, que Gaara sea el señuelo –finalizó Sai.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta lentamente y salió mirando hacia todos lados, sin encontrar nada. Siguió caminando y todavía nada.

-¿Gaara? –Lee tenía la voz temblorosa-. ¿Sigues vivo?

-¿Tú qué crees? –respondió el pelirrojo-. No hay nadie.

La mayoría estaban indecisos de salir.

-¿Y qué tal si nos ven a todos juntos y aprovechan la oportunidad para atacarnos? –preguntó Tenten.

En medio de la oscuridad, Hinata se recargó sobre "algo".

-Oye Kiba –dijo la chica-. ¿Desde cuándo te afilaste las uñas?

-Yo estoy por acá Hinata –respondió el Inuzuka.

-¿E-Entonces…quién…?

Una lámpara como en medio de una película de terror mostró una cara no totalmente visible, pero sí se divisaba que era espeluznante.

-¡Ahhhh! –gritó Naruto-. ¡Es Rambo! ¡Viene a matarnos!

Todos salieron despavoridos.

-¿Qué rayos…? –se preguntaba el pelirrojo viendo a sus amigos tan asustados-. ¿Ahora qué sucede?

-¡Corre, idiota! –le gritó su hermana jalándolo de la capa de vampiro.

-¿Lo perdimos? –inquirió Shikamaru tratando de ubicarlo a su alrededor.

-Por si les interesa, estoy aquí –respondió una voz gruesa detrás de los shinobis.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó el Akimichi con la piel de gallina.

Cuatro fantasmas los rodearon.

-¡Dijeron que sólo eran dos! –gritó Sakura.

-Pues parece que trajeron unos amigos… -el Hyuuga trataba de buscar una solución.

-Bueno, me dio gusto conocerlos a todos –finalizó Ino despidiéndose.

Los shinobis terminaron acorralados, el rubio trataba incontrolablemente de abrazar a alguien.

-¡Suéltame Naruto! –le espetó Haruka al ver a "la sábana" fuertemente agarrada de su pierna izquierda.

-¡No! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Aún no he probado todos los tipos de ramen!

Unos temblaban, otros no sabían que hacer y sólo los valientes, bueno, el valiente, ejem, Gaara, estaba en posición de ataque.

-1…2…3….¡Jajajajajajajajaja! –se burlaban los "fantasmas".

-¿Qué rayos? –preguntó Lee con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-¡Debieron ver sus caras!

-¡¿No quieren volver a correr? ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Miren las piernas de la sábana andante!

-¿Sábana andante…? –inquirió el Uzumaki-. Yo conozco esa voz…

-¡¿Hokage-sama? –exclamaron todos a coro.

Las luces se encendieron rápidamente dejando ver a Kakashi, Shizune, Yamato, Gai y a la mismísima Tsunade presentes con sus trajes anteriores.

-¿Cómo pudieron? –preguntó Tenten con indignación.

-Ya era momento de darles un buen susto –habló el "jinete sin cabeza".

-¿De un buen susto? –preguntó Chouji-. ¡Por su culpa creo que me hice pipí!

Todos se alejaron dos pasos del Akmichi.

-Jaja, pero tienen que admitir que fue divertido verlos correr amilanados –aclaró Shizune.

-Sí, jaja, que gracioso –Kankuro estaba realmente molesto.

-Ya veremos el año que viene cómo les va a ustedes –habló Ino resignada.

-¿Y cómo le hicieron para cerrar las puertas y ventanas? –inquirió Shikmaru con curiosidad.

-Yamato lo hizo controlando la madera –aclaró Kakashi.

-Mhm –bufó Gaara-. Qué pérdida de tiempo. Después de todo no habían fantasmas.

-Claro que no –hablaba Gai con su voz normal-. Son puras leyendas.

-Ya vámonos –comentó Naruto.

-¿Sigues asustado? –le preguntó el Inuzuka.

-No, mi vejiga ya también se vació, además, quiero dulces.

-El año que viene me disfrazaré de Sweeney Todd –habló el marionetista-. Sirve que para la próxima no me quedo tan atorado entre estas estúpidas vendas.

Y los shinobis salieron de la casa dirigiéndose al salón donde habían estado anteriormente.

-Esta fue la mejor broma de todas –decía Tsunade orgullosa-. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Los cinco se dirigieron a la puerta, pero una carcajada macabra los dejó helados.

-Buahahahahaha.

-Esto no es gracioso… -murmuró Shizune por lo bajo.

-¿Les parece si nos vamos? –y Gai salió corriendo seguido por los otros.

¿Fin?

_

* * *

En serio lo siento. Lamento no haber terminado mucho antes este fic, ya de por sí estamos en época navideña y yo todavía con mis estupideces de Halloween U_U. Perdón de nuevo, el mundo se me vino encima con muchas ocupaciones y compromisos que se me presentaron en las últimas semanas, así como terminar otros one-shots que de verdad me urgían. Pero como dicen, "Más vale tarde que nunca", ¿o no? Bueno, espero que este three-shot les haya sido de su completa satisfacción y haya llenado sus expectativas (ay, que cursi me salió esto último). Les agradezco a todos por leer y más a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review. Muchas gracias y ¡hasta la próxima! (Que espero que sea algo relacionado a la Navidad)._

_Ah, claro, claro, como siempre lo olvido. "Puro hueso", "Aladín y los cuarenta ladrones" y "Sweeney Todd" no son de mi propiedad XD._

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
